youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th: A New Beginning
Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning is the fifth of Friday the 13th franchise. Plot The film opens on a rainy night and we see a small boy in a yellow raincoat walking through the dark woods. He comes upon a graveyard where we see the small boy is Tommy Jarvis (Corey Feldman). Tommy witnesses two graverobbers trying to dig up mass murderer Jason Voorhees's body, but before they can do so, Jason arises and murders both of the graverobbers, as Tommy watches in horror. Jason then stands up and begins to advance towards Tommy who stares up at him in absolute fear, and as Jason raises a machete into the air ready to kill Tommy... We realize that the cemetery sequence was all a dream and Tommy Jarvis (John Shepherd), now an adult, awakens from the nightmare in the back of a van. Then, Tommy has been shifted around to different mental institutions after, in self-defense, he killed mass murderer Jason Voorhees who attacked his sister and murdered his mother six years earlier. Tommy's sister, who only suffered some injuries, is presumed to be elsewhere. Tommy arrives at a secluded halfway house for troubled teens in the middle of the woods of southern California, called Pinehurst Halfway House. The house is owned by Dr. Matt Letter (Richard Young) and the supervisor, Pam (Melanie Kinnaman) shows Tommy to his room. There he meets a young boy named Reggie (Shavar Ross) who lives at the house since Reggie's grandfather, George (Vernon Washington) works as a cook at the halfway house. Also at the halfway house, are the sex-crazed lovers Tina (Debi Sue Voorhees) and Eddie (John Robert Dixon), ill-tempered Goth chick Violet (Tiffany Helm), redhead Robin (Juliette Cummins), shy, stuttering Jake (Jerry Pavlon), an overweight teenager named Joey (Dominick Brascia) (who is found by everyone else to be quite annoying), and a guy named Victor J. Faden (Mark Venturini), who has severe anger problems. Later that day, while Vic is chopping wood with an axe, Joey begins to aggravate Vic to the point where Vic begins to hack Joey with the axe, killing him. The police arrest Vic and one of the paramedics, Duke (Caskey Swaim) jokes about Joey's death, but another paramedic, Roy Burns (Dick Wieand) is obviously saddened by the death. While the paramedics clean up the mess and the police question witnesses, two hicks that live near the halfway house, Ethel Hubbard (Carol Locatell) and her son Junior Hubbard (Ron Sloan) arrive and warn Matt that they'll get the halfway house shut down if the teenagers don't quit sneaking onto the Hubbards' property. That night, two local punks Vinnie (Anthony Barrile) and his pal Pete (Corey Parker) are driving down a remote road when their car stalls. Vinnie tries to fix the car while Pete heads into the surrounding woods to do his buisness. Vinnie is murdered shortly afterwards by an unseen assailant who shoves a lit road flare into Vinnie's mouth. Pete returns to find the car working, and while sitting in the driver's seat, the killer lunges from the backseat and slashes Pete's throat. The next morning, Tommy sees a hallucination of Jason in his bedroom and gets into a fight with Eddie at breakfast who uses one of Tommy's masks to scare everyone. The following night, a worker at the halfway house, Billy (Bob DeSimone) is waiting outside of a local diner in his car for his girlfriend Lana (Rebecca Wood), who works at the diner. While waiting, the killer murders Billy by swinging an axe into his head. Lana comes outside and she's attacked by the killer and killed with an axe to the chest. The next day, Tina and Eddie sneak off into the woods to have sex and Eddie leaves to wash off in the creek. While Tina lies nude in a clearing, she was murdered when the killer plunges a pair of hedge clippers into her eyes. Eddie returns to find his lover dead and backs into a tree, horrified, and is also killed when the killer wraps a leather strap around his head and crushes his skull against the tree by tightening the strap. That evening, Tommy, Pam, and Reggie go to a local trailer park to visit Reggie's older brother Demon (Miguel A. Nunez, Jr.) and his girlfriend, Anita (Jere Fields). While there, Tommy gets into another fight, this time with Ethel's son, Junior who taunts him on his motorcycle and Junior speeds away. Tommy runs away into the woods forcing Pam and Reggie to leave. Pam leaves Reggie at the halfway house, with Robin, Violet, and Jake, and then goes to search for Tommy, after discovering Matt and George have gone missing. Junior races back to Ethel's house to tell her what Tommy did and is murdered by the killer who decapitates him. The killer then kills Ethel while she is cooking stew, and swings a meat cleaver through the kitchen window and into her skull. Back at the halfway house, Jake tries to make love to Robin, but Robin rejects him and goes to her room, and Jake, insulted, tries to talk to Violet but is thwarted by the killer who kills him with a meat cleaver. The killer then murders Robin while she lies on the top bunk of her bed, by shoving a machete through the mattress and into her body. Violet is murdered next by a machete to the stomach. Reggie wakes up and finds the bodies of Robin, Violet, and Jake. Pam arrives and also sees the bodies. Pam and Reggie try to flee the house, but encounter the killer, who reveals himself to be a large man in a hockey mask: Jason Voorhees, risen from the dead. Pam and Reggie flee the halfway house and run through the woods. They come upon an ambulance only to find Duke's dead body inside. Jason appears and gives chase and Pam and Reggie become seperated. Pam runs back to the halfway house, finding Matt and George's bodies in the process, both have been killed by Jason. Jason chases Pam all the way to the barn but Reggie saves her by ramming Jason with a bulldozer. Pam and Reggie seek refuge inside the barn, and Pam fends Jason off with a chainsaw and then escapes to the loft with Reggie. Jason begins to follow, but Tommy suddenly appears and distracts Jason. Tommy, who falls into a trance, finally coming face-to-face with the masked killer who has haunted him for the past four years. Jason injures Tommy with his machete, but Tommy stabs Jason in the leg with a switchblade and escapes to the loft with Pam and Reggie, but passes out due to his injuries. Jason climbs up to the loft and after a brief altercation, Reggie manages to knock Jason off of the loft. But Jason is still hanging on to the side of the loft. He grabs Reggie by the leg and begins to climb back up, but Tommy musters up enough strength to grab Jason's discarded machete and slash him in the hand. This causes Jason to let go and plummet down to the ground, landing on a bed of spikes, impaling and killing him. Pam, Reggie and Tommy all look over the edge of the barn loft, to see the killer's mask has fallen off, revealing not Jason as the killer, but the paramedic Roy Burns. At the hospital, an officer explains to Pam that Joey, the boy who was killed with an axe by Vic, was Roy's son and Roy was seeking revenge. Pam checks on Tommy, who appears to be asleep, but suddenly pops up, withdrawing a knife, and stabs Pam in the stomach, killing her. But this is all revealed to be Tommy's nightmare. Later, Pam enters the room again to see the window broken, as Tommy stands behind her, wearing a hockey mask and raising a knife above Pam's head. Category:Friday the 13th Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Horror Villains Characters